


What Happened In the Stock Room

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Unanswered Questions [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Developing Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, sex koala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Just a little ficlet about what was going on behind the curtain in Pregnancy Test, y'all.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Unanswered Questions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454548
Comments: 63
Kudos: 211





	What Happened In the Stock Room

Things had gotten out of hand in the stockroom. Both men were panting into each others’ mouths, arms a sweaty tangle of pushed up clothes as they pressed their bodies together, grabbing, pulling, seeking out more delicious friction.

“We shouldn’t do this now,” David drawled, his lips ghosting against Patrick’s ear, hot breath sending shivers down Patrick’s spine. In response, Patrick hitched the thigh not currently slotted between David’s legs up and around David’s hip to pull him even closer. David’s hand slid down so that he could scratch his nails along the bottom of Patrick’s lifted hamstring.

If Patrick’s rational brain were firing on all cylinders, he’d have had the mental capacity to snark at David, to tell him that his actions were sending a very different message than his words. But at the moment Patrick’s whole being was consumed with desire for the man pinning him to the wall.

“Just a little longer,” Patrick protested. He slid his hands underneath the back of David’s sweater, splayed his fingers along the sweat-dampened skin of his lower back. He let his tongue drag lightly against the stubble on David’s jaw, then pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth, “Please?”

David scrunched up his face and groaned into Patrick’s mouth. “You play dirty, Mr. Brewer,” he said, giving in to the moment and sliding his tongue along Patrick’s bottom lip. “Just a _little_ longer.” He brought his free hand down to where Patrick’s ass met thigh, growling under his breath, “Hold on to me.” Once he felt Patrick’s arms wrap around his neck, David dipped down and lifted his boyfriend up off the ground, his soft, strong hands gripping underneath Patrick’s thighs, and pressed him up against the wall.

And if his brain was a little clouded by lust before, having David just manhandle him up against the wall like that sent Patrick’s brain completely offline. _Buffering. _He hooked his ankles together behind David’s back, squeezed David tighter with his thighs and squirmed, seeking out more friction between their clothed cocks.

They kissed like this for minutes or eternities or somewhere in between, David supporting him like his weight was nothing, Patrick holding on tight with his arms and legs as his hips writhed, seemingly of their own volition. Their tongues danced together, gliding and teasing and tasting as they gasped in shared breath. Patrick’s face was starting to burn a little from where David’s stubble was scratching against the delicate skin around his mouth, but he didn’t care. He wanted more of that burn; he wanted it all over his body; he wanted to know what it felt like on his inner thighs, between them. 

Patrick leaned his head back against the wall, offering up his neck for David to lick and suck and bite, and David obliged, first nuzzling his nose against Patrick’s pulse before biting down and making Patrick fucking _groan _it hurt so good. David followed the bite with his tongue and lips and how did Patrick live this long without knowing that he could almost come from someone nibbling at his neck?

“Fuck me, David,” breathed the words against David’s temple, absolutely lost to the pleasure of David’s mouth, of feeling David hot and hard against his own denim-clad erection, of his intense need to be _consumed _by the man holding him up. Patrick was so lost to pleasure, in fact, that it took him a few seconds to register that David’s mouth had moved, that they were moving, that David was gently lowering him to stand on his own two wobbly legs.

David ran his hands up Patrick’s sides, brought them to rest on the tops of his shoulders, and gave him a thoughtful look. “Really?”

Patrick didn’t know how much of the fire in his cheeks was from making out or from that outburst. He quickly ducked his head down, glancing back through his lashes bashfully. “I…um, I-yes?”

“I thought you wanted to go slow?” David’s voice was gentle, curious, and it simultaneously made Patrick want to melt into a lovesick puddle and climb back up David’s body like some kind of kinky sex koala.

“I think I’m ready for more,” Patrick lifted his chin to meet David’s gaze, and then reached forward to kiss him, soft and sweet.

David just grinned, that wide toothy, not-hiding grin that Patrick was starting to see more frequently and absolutely _adored_. “Then, I guess we need to figure out a way we can make that happen,” he promised with a teasing eyebrow quirk, and that was _it. _Patrick lurched forward and pounced, pawing at David’s sweater so that he could ruck it up and reach bare skin. He nipped at David’s lower lip, then thrust his tongue into David’s mouth, awkward and messy and absolutely perfect because it made David moan around his tongue, and it was the prettiest sound Patrick had ever heard.

“_DING DING!_”

“Shit!” David broke away and peeked through the curtain. “It’s Stevie. Let me take care of this. You stay back here and…um, settle down.” David looked pointedly at where Patrick’s jeans were tented, straightened up his sweater, and went out to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the beautiful, brilliant, compassionate souls at the Rosebudd for turning a hyperfixation into a community. You're the best.


End file.
